Time
by JesseB21
Summary: A case hits hard for Booth making him realize that life isn't going to wait for you to makes its move. Suck at summeries sorry. :) I'm new at this so please be nice xx
1. Chapter 1

Time

Time, young people think nothing of it because they know they have many years ahead of them, older people reminisce about past experiences and how they would change some things that they done, like getting married younger, having more children, telling her I loved her sooner. Younger people they don't understand how precious time really is hanging out with friends in rough parts of town smoking and doing drugs, not giving in homework on time, getting in trouble with teachers, arguing with parents, but teenagers they really don't give a damn because to them they have years ahead of them to make things right.

I wonder that maybe if they realised how easy you can lose everything they'd change their ways. I wish they could see what we encounter everyday maybe it may change their outlook on life or come to realise what it must be like for the people around them, what they're going through because of their behaviour. Perhaps they'd take responsibility for the way they are living and what can happen if they don't, because.

I see a lot of this, but it never gets any easier cause no matter how much you try to distance yourself from all your cases, ones involving children make you think that in a few years' time your children will be the same age you can't help but relate and imagine what it would be like if it was you who had an FBI agent standing at your front door. It fills you with sadness and empathy.

As I'm sitting in a home that was once inhabited by two children, having to tell their parents that their little 16 year old daughter and 19 year old son will never be returning home to their family home, Having to watch the colour drain from their faces desperately holding onto one another as if to draw strength from the other. What's worse is when they ask the first dreaded question _'How did it happen?_' you have to tell the truth, that's one of the things they look at you to give them, the truth.

So taking a deep breath sand you try and distance yourself and act like it's just any other case you tell them that they were found dead and its believed that it was caused by an opposing gang in a fight over something petty. A gang their parents never knew they were a part of, you see their mother looking around hopelessly expecting them to come running from upstairs because that's not her type of children being in gangs and causing trouble, you can tell that for the slightest of moments she forgets about it all and thinks it's a normal day until her gaze falls back to me, the agent sitting in her living room and reality sets in.

You watch their father whose knuckles have turned white from the grip he's had on the sofa posture shift to the look of utter despair, deflated even and as he looks at you with lifeless eyes he asks._ 'Why did it happen to our kids?_' Of course they know no-one can answer them, don't expect one even. They just asked to try and not think about a well-known fact. A parent should never outlive their children and your thinking that as well but you can't tell them that, their world has been shattered enough they don't need you agreeing with them.

Seeing this type of thing every day, having to tell countless families their loved ones won't be returning it does make you aware of how precious life really is, looking back as your leaving you see their mother with her face buried in her husband's neck her body wracked by uncontrollable sobs and their father shaking trying his very best to stay strong but failing as he looks to the father day cards left unopened on the coffee table. You notice a girl's hairbrush by the kitchen table, a coat hung neatly on the banister. A boys pair of muddy football boots thrown untidily on the mat by the front door, coming to the realisation that the boots, hairbrush and jacket will never be used again it saddens you. Makes you more determined to catch whoever is responsible. Makes you more determined not to live your life wasting time that can never be reclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time**

**Thank you for those who took the time to read the previous chapter it really means a lot and for kind reviews. Like I said I'm new at this so was worried if maybe it was a bit to dark of a read. My brother is in law enforcement and has had to make calls like this himself so hearing what he witnessed while making them was one of the inspirations to my story. Anyways on with the story **

Chapter 2

He knew yet another sleepless night was ahead of him, it has been since he and Bones closed the case including the young siblings. Even though it was now a solved investigation and those responsible had been put behind bars, didn't stop Booth from the countless sleepless nights he'd been met with these previous days often only managing to have three or four hours sleep and then having to con his brain into thinking he's had a full night's sleep by consuming a unhealthy amount of coffee to keep himself awake. Yet still when it came to going to sleep his body wouldn't let him. Sleepless nights turning into long and mind numbing days. The reason of his troubles is simple one word, one syllable.. Bones.

Ever since the conversation between himself and the victim's father Booth hasn't been able to stop his subconscious mind from thinking about said conversation. It's true life is too short to live with regrets and what ifs. The day of the funeral the father called Booth over after the service. "_Do you have any children Agent Booth?"_

"_Yes I have a boy his names Parker"_

"_You cherish the time you have with him, both you and your wife,"_ Nodding towards Bones

Following his gaze to bones "_Oh, um no Bon.. Dr Brennan we aren't a couple just partners."_

The father raising an eyebrow_ "You sure about that Agent Booth, I recognise the way that you act towards her and the affection you both have towards one another. The connection you share it's the same that I share with my wife."_ With that he walks away.

That was almost a week ago yet the comment about him and Bones echoed around his mind. It was thoughts like this that made the drive home from the office seem longer than normal which he knows is impossible because it's the same drive he does every day, maybe it's because he can't stop thinking. He can almost hear his partner telling him that _**it is impossible to stop thinking as thinking is what actually keeps us alive Booth**_, He finds himself smiling at that thought.

_**Times precious it's so easy for it to be taken away from you.**_ he can hear the father of the victim's voice almost warning him not to take it for granted, to do anything that you wish to say or do even if every fibre of your being is telling you not to, the risk is worth taking.

That's what's been going through his mind ever since, he didn't know what he meant at first but seeing Bones and thinking of all the missed opportunities that have happened over the last 7 years, realising how much he's actually been through with her, leaves him thinking that out of all that he's lost in his life, the struggles he's been through Bones has always been by his side, even with the whole situation with Hannah he knew it practically killed her having to watch him with Her. Booth could tell, how her body language and posture would change at the mention of her name, how she would tense up when she seen Hannah almost as if on defence. Yet despite all of that, there she is still.

Ditching his shoes by the front door Booth places his gun and badge In the safe before making him way into his living room crashing down onto the sofa he rubs the back of his neck trying to sooth the tension he can feel building within his mind. Knowing that sleep is probably not going to happen for the eighth night in a row Booth turns on the television hoping that it will sooth him into a much needed slumber.

**That's the end of chapter 2 hope you like it please like and review **

**Jesse B xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time**

**Chapter 3 people as promised this one is when Booth reveals his feelings. May be out of character but not too much I hope.**

Chapter 3

Booth woke with a start the next morning not even remembering how he got into bed, he was pretty sure he fell asleep on the couch but beggars can't be choosers he got at least a couple of hours sleep. Yet the fathers words kept echoing around his mind like a record that refuses to shut up. _**Life's too short to live with regrets; the connection you share with Dr Brennan is the same connection I share with my wife**__. _The father was right life is too short, make of it what you can before your time runs out and he knew he's already wasted too much.

After some much needed coffee Booth starts getting ready for his day hoping that this one will provide some distraction from the inner turmoil in his head. Grabbing his jacket, gun and badge he's out the door.

His office, the place he spends a large proportion of his work day looking around he sees memories photos of his son and his partner, It's true he does have stronger feeling's for Bones than a work partner should have, more than a friend should even. Yet if he admits that and tells her those feelings there's a huge chance that she'll run or build back up them metaphoric walls he spent the past seven years tearing down brick by brick.

Laughing under his breath "Seeley Booth ex-military sniper, FBI agent afraid to tell the woman of his dreams that he loves her but she's your partner and probably doesn't even feel the same about you" Unknown to him that very moment Brennan starts making her way to his office to away with thought to even realise her standing in shock by his door having heard what he said. Nervously waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"Umm Booth are you ok you're talking to yourself and by what I can tell you're not talking on your phone"

"Oh sorry, hey Bones lost in thought for a second" releasing a nervous laugh at the fear that she could maybe have heard him. "You ok Bones you look like you've seen a ghost, come in take a seat"

Brennan walks almost cautiously towards the chair on the other side of his desk. "You know Booth it's impossible to see ghosts as they are not real there's no such thing as life after death when you're dead your dead"

Sighing in relief that it seems unlikely that she heard his admission "Yeah I know Bones it's just a figure of speech" Booth watched curiously at Bones " Ok Bones what's wrong? Why are you here? Not that I don't want you here just curious"

Brennan starts fidgeting "It's not just you?" she says almost a whisper while avoiding eye contact.

Now Booth is confused "What do you mean it's not just me? You have to be more clear here Bones I don't have a genius brain like yours"

Still looking nervously at the floor she starts twirling her thumbs in circles on the arms of the chair she's sitting on. "When I came in and you didn't know you said you had feelings that you thought I didn't have for you" Finally Bones looks up at Booth "You are wrong Booth"

Standing up Booth places both hands on his hips "Hold up hold up are you saying what I think your saying?"

Bones also stands up not wanting to look intimidated "How am I supposed to know what you think I'm not a mind reader Booth"

"Are you saying that you have feelings for me?"

Gulping nervously "Yes I have feelings for you feelings that I've never felt for anyone before and it may be because we've known each other for seven years and have been through many dangerous situations together that its unenviable that I would have strong feelings towards you, that's what makes us good partners but it scares me" It almost comes out a one breath.

Booth gets a worried look across his face knowing that what he's about to say may ruin what they have together finding that fiddling with his tie is actually helping with the apprehension he is feeling. "Them feelings that you're having," Pausing "it's called Love"

Brennan starts pacing his office "No there's no such thing Booth it's all chemical reactions giving your brain signals making you believe that you love someone"

Catching hold of Brennan's arms effectively stopping her "Bones"

Starting to shake her head "No Booth loves not real, if it was how could my parents abandon me how can I believe in love when whoever I allow myself to love they end up leaving me"

For the first time that evening Brennan looked directly into Booths eyes where blue met brown the insecurity evident in her eyes. His heart breaking at how much her past still hurts her.

Knowing the only thing to do he pulls her into a hug "Bones you're parents left to protect you not because they didn't love you"

Brennan pulls back a bit to look at him "Yeah and what about everyone else along the way?"

Moving a strand of hair from her face "They didn't realise the person they'd be leaving behind"

Burying her face in the crock of Booths neck muffled against his skin "I'm scared Booth, I'm no got at this sort of thing it just scares me."

Resting his chin on top of her head he rubs soothing circles around her back "What part scares you, are you afraid of love or scared of life alone?"

Brennan turns her head to the left slightly "Both" the movement of her lips brushing against his neck shooting shockwaves throughout his body.

Booth trying not to make it obvious that the feeling of her lips on his neck affected him swallows hard. "You know I'd never hurt you, or leave you it's almost wired into my hard drive to stick by your side."

Still locked in their embrace Booth's the first to break the hold not releasing his grasp completely just enough so he can look at her face. "Bones I promise you I will do everything in my power to never let anything hurt you again, I will always be by your side and when you're ready, I will be waiting."

Not realising how close they had actually become Bones can feel more so than hear his words more focused on his lips moving and the feel of his breath ghosting across her own lips causing an involuntary shiver to run down her spine.

"What if I'm ready now, what would you say?" Now focusing on his eyes she recognises a twinkle in them she's come to find as joy.

Moving closer to her Booth's lips graze gently across the corner of her mouth "I'd say that actions speak louder than words Dr Brennan" He says before he kisses her again this time directly on the lips.

**Ok Chapter 3 up and running a bit worried over this chapter don't know how well I've captured the characters, I don't think I've done it that well but it's up to you to judge fellow fanfictioners. Jesse B xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Time**

**Getting to sexy times now very nervous about this chapter but let my inner minx out I think its ok let me know. B xx **

As soon as the door to his apartment was open Booth more or less dragged Brennan through, spinning around to face her he pushes her up against the cool wood of the door laying gentle yet passionate kisses all over her face. Brennan's hands gripping onto the lapels of his suit jacket before smoothing it off his shoulders his shirt and tie go next until he's left wearing just his pants and shoes. Brennan's hands smoothing over his wide shoulders and traveling down the contours of his smooth chest, she can feel the was his stomach muscles tense under her touch secretly loving how his body reacts to her hands on him.

Never once breaking their kiss her hands find their way to his belt deftly opening the buckle and pushing his pants down his hips, only then realising his sudden loss of clothing he reaches for her hands that are tugging at the waistband of his underwear, a moan of protest emits from Brennan's lips as her hands are pulled away and lifting her eyes to look at him Booth finds himself mesmerised by how once silver blue eyes have darkened to ocean blue. Kissing her again he whispers between kisses "Your overdressed you've got far too many clothes on"

Booths hands make their way to her blouse buttons starting at the top making his way down, pushing it down her slim shoulders the breath catches in his throat at the beauty he is greeted by her breasts barely contained by a sinful black lace bra Brennan takes the opportunity to lay soft biting kisses down the middle of his sternum stopping to graze her teeth over one flat nipple. The shock of her actions spurring Booth into making quick work of her pants leaving them in a puddle at her feet along aside his own flicking them away and her shoes the same time.

Booth gasps at the woman standing in front of him letting his eyes wander the way he wasn't allowed to for the many years past, deep ocean blue eyes, swollen lips from his kisses, soft swell of her breasts rising and falling with each breath she takes, flat stomach with a slim waist, her most secretive area covered by matching black lace panties barely doing justice in containing her modesty and mile long legs toned by the many years of martial arts training.

Trying to clear the lump that has developed in his throat his eyes travel back up to her face noticing the faint blush on her cheeks that's appeared from his appreciative gaze, swallowing he shakes his head "Bones, your absolutely breathtakingly beautiful" his admission making Brennan blush even more, with trembling hands she reaches out for him and without hesitation he crowds her up against the door kissing her with renewed passion like she's never experienced before. Pushing his hips into hers so she can feel the evidence of his passion pressing against her groin groaning into his mouth she threads one hand into his hair and with the other drags down his front. With his hands he cups one around her waist pulling her closer and his other glides down her leg lifting it to wrap around his waist, getting the hint of his intention she locks her leg around his waist and then joins it with the other locking her ankles behind is back.

Moving his hands back up her body he splays one over her back the other cupping her thigh his lips making their way down her neck alternating between kisses and nips. Brennan's nails scraping against his neck and hair are what take Booth out of his exploration of her neck and shoulders, pushing himself off of the door Booth starts walking towards his bedroom still carrying Brennan never once stopping their gently assault on each other's lips.

Relaxing her legs hold of his waist Brennan near enough slides down Booths body hands moving to pull down his underwear, this time he lets her though and at the same time his slowly moves to release the clip of Brennan's sinful bra following his movements with his lips he lays a kiss on her neck, as he pushes the strap of her shoulder he lays one there and finally as the sound of her bra hits the floor he takes a nipple into his mouth sucking and swirling his tongue around the dusty peak until he can feel it pearl against his tongue. About to move to the other neglected breast Brennan gives as sharp tug to his manhood reminding himself of the destination he'd much prefer to be. "Booth please" She knew she was more or less pleading with him and normally she would think of it as a form of being dominated or a show of weakness but with Booth she knew that would never be the case like he used to say _**You have to offer up a piece of yourself first in order to get anything back**_.

Backing her up she registers the feel of the mattress against her knees and the next thing she knows she's laying on the centre of his bed with Booth hovering over her knees either side straddling her waist, hands moving again to pull down her panties Brennan assists by raising her hips coming off in one easy tug he tosses them across the room not really caring where they land they both only had one thing on their minds and worrying where underwear lands was defiantly not it.

Rising up on his knees Booth takes the time to study her, her now free breasts heave under each ragged breath she takes and her centre bare but with a thick thatch of curls running down the centre glistening with her liquid arousal. Knowing that it's for him makes Booth manhood twitch with expectation. Looking back to her eyes he sees the want also reflecting in her eyes. Gently lowering himself he leans his weight on his forearms placed either side of her head

"Are you sure Bones? Because if we do this I'm not going to be able to go back to just partners it's all or nothing"

"Yes! please Booth I need this, I want this I want a... us."

Her words are the only encouragement he needs to hear and lining himself up at her entrance Booth pushes forward entering her in one swift move burring himself to the hilt, moaning at the feeling of being stretched and filled completely, more than any man has ever done before the only word going through her mind like a mantra _**mine mine mine. **_Unable to move in fear of coming straight away he lets himself adjust to the feeling of being completely surrounded by her, her internal muscles almost vibrating around him pulling him deeper inside her.

Brennan lifts her hips signalling it's time for him to move, he withdraws almost so that only his tip is inside her before re-entering fully his shaft rubbing up against her pleasure spot deep within her, "Oh God Booth!" gasping as he does it again and again, his movements getting quicker in pace the closer he gets to his peak "Fuck Bones you feel incredible"

They both know it's not going to last long as the fluttering of her walls tell him and the swelling of his shaft and pulsating of his tip tell her. Reaching between their sweat slicked bodies he rubs tight but quick circles on her clit eliciting more moans of pleasure from her, her legs wrapping tighter around his waist and the bucking of her hips fasten to match his own quickening of pace Brennan's hands almost holding on for dear life as nails drag ribbons of skin from his back, the pain only heightening his arousal. He almost fears that he's hurting her but as her eyes roll back in her head and her swollen rosy coloured lips form an 'o' shape he knows otherwise. He can hear the slap of skin against skin the twin grunts and moans of ecstasy echoed around the room.

Next thing Brennan knows is her world has gone blank, the fluttering of her walls intensify and she's falling, every nerve end is centred between her thighs letting out a long moan of his name "BOOOTHHHH" she comes around him wave after wave of pure ecstasy is released through her body in one of the most intense orgasms she's ever achieved. The fluttering of her walls and the sight of Brennan's release pushes Booth over the edge and with a shout of her name he comes shooting his warm seed deep inside her coating her womb walls with his essence.

Both panting and gasping for breath Booth rests his forehead against Brennan's, looking in each other's eyes she leans up and places the kind of kiss that only tends to happen after you've found release tender and lazy without an ounce of hunger in sight, Pulling out of her sated body Brennan lets out a whimper of protest making him smile, with the fear that he could be crushing her he moves to her side on his back flashing a look at Brennan "Wow.. I, I mean like… wow that was…." Finishing before he gets the chance to "Amazing"

Brennan turns over to face him and scoots over to lay her head on his chest her hand drawing lazy patterns on his stomach, intertwining his legs with hers Booth reaches down to pull up the forgotten sheet and drapes it over their sated rapidly cooling from sweat bodies. His hand joining hers on his stomach the other resting on the small of her back, he places a soft kiss in her hair breathing in her scent, nuzzling deeper into his shoulder "Goodnight Booth" pulling Brennan tighter to his side he whispers into her hair "Night Bones"

It doesn't take long for sleep to overtake their exhausted bodies a tangle of limbs and in a lovers embrace they finally find themselves in a dreamless deep sleep that they haven't had for days.

**The end of this chapter please review so I know how I've done. I've got the next chapter half written already but it's up to you other fanfictioners so drop a line. Thank you and goodbye for now B xx ** __


	5. Chapter 5

**Time**

**Another slice of bit saucy in this chapter, blushed the entire time so hope it was worth the embarrassment on my flight back from London, people probably just thought I had high blood pressure and that was why I was getting redder and redder either that or they knew exactly what I was writing. Was shocked when this Irish woman came up to me and Jensen (Boyfriend) and asked if I'd joined the mile high club yet. Not to judge but I hope to God that's not what she was up to in the bathroom as she spend ages in there, there was a queue! Anyways I'm going to stop blabbering on and get on with the story, enjoy and let me know what you think. Jess B xx **

Chapter 5

The loud shrill of the alarm clock is what woke him from his slumber, turning his head enough he sees its seven which is pretty early for anyone on a Saturday, leaning over regretfully Booth not so gently switches off the alarm. Laying a soft kiss on the woman's next to him shoulder he trailed a finger down her side coming to rest on her hip.

"Bones wake up" he whispers in her ear her hair tickling his nose, snuggling deeper into his chest she moans "It's no early, I want to sleep… can we just stay here."

Booth releases a husky laugh, the laugh she loves hearing so much into her hair which she can feel vibrating through his chest and onto her back that is pressed snuggly to his front. "Sorry babe we have work."

Brennan grabs that hand that is resting on her hip and wraps herself more in his embrace "Don't call me babe , I don't want to go, besides its seven we don't have to be in till nine." Kissing her neck. "Hmmm the workaholic Temperance Brennan would prefer to stay in bed, what's happening to the world?"

Her only reply was to provocatively grind her butt into his groin against his growing arousal making Booth growl a deep throated moan, A knowing smile spreads over Brennan's face "Are you sure you don't want to stay in bed, you're not really in any of a fit state to go to work right now, thanks to your alarm we have plenty of time.. If you should feel the impending need to relieve some tension." Rolling over onto her back to look into his eyes Brennan notices the way his eyes have darkened from chocolate brown to almost black, bringing his hand up he gently moves an errand strand of hair from her face.

Placing a kiss on her lips before pulling away, almost nose to nose Booth shifts slightly so his body is streamline with hers before moving in to kiss her again, soon after the kiss that once started out sweet and soft had slowly begin to change to possessive and full of need, When she brought her leg up to wrap around his waist he was more than happy to comply lifting the other leg affectively trapping himself in the cocoon of her thighs which was slowly becoming one of his favourite places to be.

Still naked from the night before when neither of them had the energy to get dressed Brennan finds herself gasping at the first contact of his hardened member against her already swollen bundle of nerves causing a shot of electricity to shoot straight to her core and the tightening of her legs around his waist affectively pulling him closer to the place she most desperately needs him.

He can feel her readiness as his shaft glides along her opening glad that it's not just him that's reacting to the new 'them' they are only just discovering, the sound of his phone as he's about to take one of her pebbled nipple's into his mouth makes him drop his head in defeat. "Seriously why now?" giggling slightly "Booth it's not like they know that we are about to engage in intercourse" running her hand through his hair trying to sooth his frustration "Bones don't say 'intercourse' its sounds to clinical from now on the word intercourse is no longer allowed to be said in this bed… deal" her hands now roaming over his upper arms and shoulders. The constant annoying ringing from the phone still in the background pausing her exploration of his muscled upper back she raises an eyebrow at him "The phones still ringing Booth"

Not willing to move from their current position Booth just reaches over to where his phone was dumped last night in the flurry of their passion clearing his through before answering.

"Booth" the way he always says his name with authority when answering his phone secretly sends butterfly's around Brennan's stomach even before they became more than 'just' partners, Not hearing the other end of the conversation she was none the wiser as to what the reason was for calling and interrupting at such an unreasonable moment time but either way Brennan was not happy about said interruption.

An idea pops into Brennan's head so while keeping as quiet as possible as to not give away her plan, hooking a leg over Booth's thigh flipping them over so that she's straddling him, looking up with a dazed look but unable to say anything as it would give them away. A mischievous smirk gracing her features Brennan lowers her head and delivers a sucking kiss to the skin between his shoulder and neck causing a strangled moan escaping from Booth's lips, smirking against his neck Booth can feel it more than see her enjoyment in causing him to lose some of that control over his own actions, Brennan not lifting her head from his skin doesn't stop her assault on his neck until she's satisfied that she has left a purple mark on his olive skin.

The hand not holding the phone running a soothing caress along the soft skin of her side leaving Goosebumps in his wake, the shiver that travels up her spine making Booth smile a little internal smile at the affect that he holds on her, Looking up to his face Booth shoots a warning look at her only causing her to giggle slightly before carrying on with her task of making him squirm beneath her.

Sucking kisses getting laid along the centre of his chest he gasps in shock when her lips close around one of his nipples dragging her teeth along the sensitive peak before carrying on her downwards decent, still on the phone Booth's struggling to keep up a professional conversation with his boss but can't help but feel cocky about the fact that he is the one that's currently in bed with Brennan not his boss.

Trying his best to not get distracted by her wandering lips he starts reciting saints in his mind but that goes out the window when her mouth closes around his more than ready member swirling her tongue around its swollen tip causing an involuntary jerk of his hips.

"Oh shit, No nothing's wrong, I ahhh oh god, I ju.. usttt forgot to turn off the oven… yes I know it's early to be cooking but I wanted an omelette, ok I will let Dr Brennan know hummfff see you tomorrow. BYE"

"Oh fuck Bones not that I'm complaining but seriously really inappropriate time"

Lifting up the blanket covering him the look he is greeted with almost makes him come by the visual alone, Brennan completely naked with plump lips wrapped around the tip of his member groaning her name when her lips start moving up and down his shaft coupled with the way her hands and cupping his heavy balls, almost is his undoing especially when he can see the way her lips have left moisture all over his shaft "Shit Bones I can't take it come here"

Brennan almost stalks on all fours up his body before she's straddling his waist his evident erection pressing between both their bodies. "What was that about?"

Lifting his hands Booth cups one of her hips the other running a gently finger along the underside of her breast. "Hacker saying that we don't have to come in to work today seeing as there's no open cases"

Lowering her head she places tiny teasing kisses against his lips "That's" kiss "Very" kiss "Nice of him" Kiss. Booths response being to glide his calloused hands up her smooth back stopping at the top of her shoulders before coming back down and cupping both hands on her hips. A cocky grin gracing his face "You know we still haven't relieved any of our tension and I for a fact find myself extremely tense….. Care to help Dr Brennan?"

A wicked spark in her eyes she whispers against his lips "I'd be more than willing to help Agent Booth what did you have in mind? I wouldn't want you to be in any discomfort" her reply causing a slight chuckle to erupt from his chest.

Raising his hips in order for her to feel the reason of his tension Brennan swivels her hips teasingly on top of his impressive manhood. "Ahh Bones don't be a tease" Unknown to him she'd already lined him up with her entrance and with another swivel she sinks down his shaft inch by sweet agonising inch twin moans of "Oh Fuck Bones" and an unrecognisable string of words fell from her lips.

His hands squeezing her hips in an encouraging manner, the feeling of him filling her up so much touching parts of her no man ever has, no matter how many times they will come together in the future, she knows that it's always going to seem so knew, like every time will be like their first time. He on the other hand knows there is no feeling better than being inside this woman her warm wetness contracting snuggly around his member.

Lifting her hips up she tests the waters a little cataloguing every little thing she notices. Brennan rests her hands on his chest as leverage she starts to differ her thrusts from swivelling her hips to the up down motion, she can hear his grunts and moans when he starts thrusting up into her willing body. With every thrust she finds herself falling closer and closer to oblivion and almost it's like he can sense it.

Flipping them over without breaking their intimate connection so that he is on top Booth begins to move with deeper thrusts his shaft rubbing along her pleasure point deep inside her every time he moves, raising her legs so they are more securely wrapped around his waist he rests both of his palms either side of her head for leverage.

Her back arches into his chest and he can feel her pebbled nipples pressing into his chest, with every stroke he can feel her clench and unclench around him, her legs wrapping tighter around his body the closer she gets to her release, he notices how a faint blush has crept up between her breasts the faint sheen on sweat glistening over her forehead and chest.

Dropping his head to her shoulder his gaze catches on where they are joined, how his shaft disappears between her opening to reappear glistening with her wetness the visual breaking his patterned thrusts. Tearing his eyes away Booth looks in her eyes his thrusts no longer sticking to any rhythm just hard and deep.

With one final hard clench around him Brennan flings her head back, eyes rolling to the back of her head while her body spasms and jerks around him, never once stopping their movements Booth finds himself moments away from his release, sensing how close he is Brennan whispers huskily against his lips "Come for me Booth"

"Oh God Bonneesss!" She can feel his hot seed shoot deep inside coating her walls, dropping his head back to her shoulder trying to catch his breath he rolls off of her fearing that his arms won't be able to hold his own weight.

Looking over to him Brennan notices the hickey she left last night bright purple on his neck, another matching one just over his left nipple being too caught up in the passion of the moment she want even aware of what she was doing. .. obviously the amazing sex she was aware of that, but the scratches covering his back and sides coupled with the hickeys, he looked well 'fucked' knowing that she probably looks the same.

"What you thinking Bones?"

"That you look well fucked"

"So do you" he laughed

Rolling to face her he scoots closer so that his head is resting on her breast and his hand is wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. Soon Booth finds himself asleep being lulled by her heart beating under his ear, Brennan following soon after.

**So I know it's been a while since I've updated this story last to be honest had big writers block halfway through but got over that obviously **

**Jesse B xx **


End file.
